A Terrible Therapist
by wordslinger
Summary: Maes is in the chair, and Roy is on the couch. Sort of. Royai if you squint. Complete.


_**Author's Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any of it's incarnations.**_

_Dialog is my favorite!  
_

_I've implied a lot of things about how the government proceeds after the manga/Brotherhood ends. I hope it works._

* * *

His office was a mess, and the quintessential picture of a man on the brink of major life-change. Roy tossed back a gulp of scotch, neat. It was his least favorite drink, but lately he found himself forcing it down. The phenomenon was a mystery to him.

"Nah, it isn't," an amused voice behind him chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Roy didn't even turn around. He never did.

"You drink scotch because it was _my_ favorite. I appreciate the nostalgia, buddy, but it'll kill your liver."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Roy grumbled. "Is the afterlife really so boring?"

More chuckling. "I'm here because you rang."

"That's funny, I don't remember dialing a ghost."

"And yet, here I am."

"Stubborn, and annoying as ever."

"It's a testament to the strength of my personality! Even in death, I'm still me." Roy was silent as he poured another mouthful of scotch. "I'm only here because you want me to be."

"Well, you can go."

"Nope. Can't."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't my streetcar, and I don't pick the stops. You're the one behind the wheel, Roy."

"Gracia, and Elysia are fine."

"I know."

"You never ask me about them."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how this works, Roy. If they were on your mind, I could ask. But they aren't." Silence. "That's how I know they're okay."

"So you're a mind reader then? Can you hear me telling you to get out of my office so I can get wasted in peace?"

"Not a mind reader. Not even a ghost really. I'm just an echo. A reflection."

"Wow, that makes a lot more sense. Thanks for clearing the confusion up."

"Ha! I guess it _is_ a little cryptic, but I told you, I don't make the rules."

"What do you want, Maes?"

"Ah, but that's the wrong question, Roy. It's not about what _I_ want. I'm dead."

Roy stared at the scotch before downing it. His liver be damned.

"You're a terrible therapist. You're fired."

"I'm exactly what you ordered. Now, ask the question you really want."

"If you can see what's on my mind, why not just tell me the answer?"

"It's important you find the question yourself. Sometimes the question is just as important as the answer."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

This was not a chuckle. It was an outright guffaw. "Famous words from a famous man. I can't leave until you figure out what's in your craw."

Roy sighed. "Things are changing."

"Change isn't a bad thing."

"Not bad, no. Just_ different_."

"Are you afraid of losing your place?"

"I'm afraid of- I mean, if I can't-"

"We both you know you _can. _The polling data piled up on your desk right now proves it. The people in this district want you."

"I haven't looked at it."

"No. But _she_ has."

Roy poured a double.

"That's the money shot, isn't it? You're thinking of _her_."

"It's complicated."

"I can tell!"

"If I win the seat in parliament… If-"

"Commitment issues?"

Roy's feathers were ruffled. "No! Of course not! I'm afraid of… of…"

"Getting warmer, Roy."

"Failure. I couldn't stand it if she threw away everything for a lost cause."

"You don't get to make her choices for her. I'd have thought you'd know that by now."

Roy snorted into his glass. "Believe me, I _know_."

"The military is half a year away from being a simple arm of parliament. You can't _be thou for the people,_ and make any real difference if you don't leave the uniform behind."

"I know that, too."

"You sure know a _lot_ for a man who has conversations with ghosts about questions he doesn't want to ask."

"I_ do_ want to ask!"

"Do you? Because it seems like you're doing everything but!"

"You really are a pain in the ass."

"Maybe."

The scotch was terrible. Roy's entire mouth tasted of it. "What if she says no?"

"Of all the dumb things you've said tonight, Roy, that takes the cake."

"She might."

"And you _might_ trip over a shoelace tomorrow and get run over by a cabbage truck."

"I always_ knew_ you were a harbinger of doom."

"Our time is almost up, Roy."

"I hope you take military insurance."

"This is pro-bono."

"I supposed I'm getting what I pay for, then."

"I'll know if you keep beating around the bush. Don't choose stagnation because you fear the unknown. Change is what you fought so hard for."

"I love her."

"The worst kept secret in Amestris, Roy."

The light from the window slowly turned from blue to grey.

"Until next time, Maes?"

"I hope, for your sake, there won't be a next time. This isn't a new path, Roy, just an alteration in course."

"I miss you, you know?"

The morning sun peeked above the skyline of East City.

"Maes?" Roy finally turned around, but his office was empty.


End file.
